User talk:Ajraddatz
Welcome Hi, welcome to FrontierVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Crops page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wagnike2 (Talk) 15:03, June 20, 2010 Admin Rights Done! - Wagnike2 23:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Reporting Users? Is there a way to report or ban users/IP? http://frontierville.wikia.com/index.php?title=Get_Married&diff=9006&oldid=9005 The person on the left (NinjaStyle010) wrote some very inappropriate stuff on a goals page that was brought my attention last night when an unregistered user removed it. I wasn't sure who to ask about this situation. :Done. Thanks! 19:11, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Updates I have completed the updates, however, the navbox isn't working right yet. The show/hide function is missing and I have no idea how to fix it. Also, I tried to do a Createplate for the updates, but I do not have the permissions to do so. ;) Usakoi 03:46, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Main page Hello again. The game and the wiki seem to be having some great, fast success/activity, which is awesome of course. The main page here definitely needs some improvement, so I wanted to contact you first, since you're an admin here as well as FarmVille, which has a fantastic main page. I can get one of the Gaming Team members to help with the design of the main page, but if you already have plans for it (and just haven't had time for it yet), let me know. If you do have plans but want some help getting it done, we can help, or if you don't have any plans yet, we can begin working on it. JoePlay (talk) 20:46, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Spammer http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/Make_45_million_in_1_hour Page needs to be deleted. FontierVille? Hi, Ajraddatz, I just saw that it says "FontierVille Wiki" at the top of the browser. You know what I mean? What's in the title-tag of the website... Someone should change that, but I don't know whom to ask. Ackermann 21:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, thanks :) 21:46, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Wagnike2 = Nic = Gaming Team member Uberfuzzy just told me that you were alarmed by the fact that I changed Wagnike2's user rights from bcrat/admin to user. Wagnike2 is Nic, a member of the Gaming Team which I'm the manager of. He has Helper status on all wikis, and Helpers now have basically the same rights as bcrat. It's common for us to remove our bcrat and/or admin rights on wikis that we create ourselves (since we're automatically given bcrat/admin status) because (1) the Helper status gives us the same rights, and (2) it's not really fair to the wiki's community for us to be listed as a bcrat or admin, since it was us essentially just doing our job that caused us to receive bcrat/admin. So yeah, I didn't want you to be worried that he/we were abandoning you or anything like that. We're always available to help out. :) JoePlay (talk) 17:55, June 30, 2010 (UTC)